


A Supernatural Summer

by jewboykahl



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: After not being able to fall asleep, Kenny shares with Butters his strategy to fight insomnia- and ghosts.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	A Supernatural Summer

Summers proved to be a bore for Butters Stotch. Of course, all his friends lived within three houses or less of him and he had an abundant supply of Disney movies to replay, but there some aspect that lacked and that he craved. He wasn't quite sure what it was he desired, and perhaps merely returning to school would not solve this burning need for something, but it was there, and it kept him awake at night.

Even when he spent the night with his friends, Butters found himself staring at the ceiling in the dark of the night while the other boys snored and slept peacefully around him. He wished to God he could do such a thing—or be generally satisfied with the way his summers were spent.

"Leo?" A whisper cut through the silence of the night.

Two things revealed the owner of the voice; one being that Kenny was the only person who addressed him with his real name (a shortened version of Leopold), and the way his heart fluttered in his chest. Butters turned his head to the side to find his crush through the darkness, his wavy blonde hair sticking up in different places as he perked his head up. Butters returned in a very hushed tone, "Yeah?"

"Ah, just wanted to see if you were awake." Kenny replied as he pushed himself upward, careful not to brush against the snoozing Stan at his side.

Kenny was so beautiful to Butters. Perhaps that was a predominately feminine adjective, but it was the first word that came to his mind when thoughts of the poor kid flashed through it. Then, with the moonlight spilling in on his face from Kyle's opened curtains, an outline of his face was revealed, button nose and prominent jawline inclusive. The small, winsome grin pulling at his lips that prompted his deep dimples appearing only added to that feeling in the base of Butters' stomach.

"Y-Yeah, I'm awake." Butters assured awkwardly, attempting to be nonchalant and quiet simultaneously.

Kenny turned his head to focus his honey brown stare on Butters, meeting two wide, sky blue eyes on an adorable face. His grin remained, "Why? It's two in the morning."

The smaller boy shrugged his shoulders, removing his attention from Kenny's gentle scrutiny. "I dunno. I'm always awake this late. Even later, usually."

"Me too." Kenny related, a hint of disdain in his voice.

Butters frowned, "You don't get much sleep, either?"

Butters' fellow blonde shook his head from side to side. His smile returned, but this time indignant. "Not at my house. Why you, though?"

He was afraid to answer. Truthfully, he didn't know himself. All he had to go on was the hours he would spend staring out the window and wishing for something new and exciting to emerge from his bushes. Butters pushed himself into an up-right position before giving his shoulders a shrug. "Just insomnia, I guess."

Kenny nodded, understanding. Boy, did he understand that. However, he always had ways to cope with the inability to fall asleep at night. Smirking to himself, he decided that if anyone was were sharing this secret with, that it was sweet Butters Stotch. "C'mon."

Confused, Butters watched Kenny stand to his feet and strategically step over his friends. His breath caught in his throat to see the boy in nothing but ripped blue-jeans—no matter how many times he had seen his vaguely toned, bare chest, he was never able to breathe easy. Unfortunately, he tugged on his worn-out Iron Man t-shirt while sliding his feet into his beat-up Converse. The smaller boy, still lying on the make-shift bed on the ground between a snoring Kyle and a fidgeting Eric, he asked, "Where are you going?"

Kenny's smile was devious—adventurous. "Well, you're coming with. We're gonna remedy this insomnia problem."

Butters bit his lip, "How do you mean, Ken?"

Ambling tactfully, Kenny crotched down in front of Butters and elaborated, "When I can't sleep, I go out. Walking around clears your head, y'know? Then, poof, sleep comes easy. So, you in or out?"

"Your mean we're sneaking out?" A panicked edge came to Butters voice, but the way he was pushing the covers from his legs indicated that he was interested.

Kenny nodded, "Don't worry, I do it all the time, I've never been caught. Plus, if we do, you can blame it on me."

There was a decision that had to be made. It became a much simpler one with Kenny that much closer, gorgeous brown eyes studying him with a quizzical expression. After a brief moment, Butters let himself smile and nod. "Well, alright... But, if we do get caught, I'll be to blame, too."

"Sweet," Kenny cheered softly. He stood with Butters and simpered down at him. As they matured into teenagers and puberty struck, Kenny began to grow and Butters did not so much. There was a seven-inch height difference that somewhat intimidated Butters, and enticed Kenny. "But, we won't get caught. The only person in South Park I've ever seen up this late is Garrison and I think he was a little busy with Mr. Hat, if you get me."

Butters shivered at the thought as he pulled his black Toms on. After shrugging on his jacket, he was ready to go - he was ready to leave the struggle of sleep and battle with an empty feeling behind and venture into the night with Kenny McCormick. His heart was racing with a billion various feelings that he could never fully described, but dangerous was definitely one of them as they ducked out of Kyle's window with extreme caution.

"You do this all the time?" Butters breathed with a grunt, finding it much more difficult that Kenny did to shimmy halfway down the drain-pipe before balancing on a windowsill and dropping five more feet into a bush.

"Well, it's easier in my one-story house." Kenny admitted, extending his arm to Butters. "But this wouldn't be the first time at Ky's, either."

Blushing, Butters grasped Kenny's offered forearm and squeezed it tightly as he leapt down. He didn't open his eyes until he felt the earth beneath his feet. When his eyelids separated, his bright blue eyes found Kenny smirking humorously at him. Butters narrowed his eyes, "Shut up! I never snuck out of a house before. Wait, how are we supposed to get back inside?!"

Kenny pursed his lips and pointed to the ladder that was propped up against the Broflovksi's fence. "We're covered."

With that, they set off into the small mountain town they had spent their entire lives growing up in and loathing. It wasn't horribly cold considering that it was summertime, but a cool breeze still found a way to make Butters quiver slightly beneath his jacket. He gazed up at Kenny to find the other boy completely in his element. It was rare to see such a content beam shining across his freckled face, and it was amazing to Butters. He couldn't help but wear a grin of his own.

"So, where exactly are we goin'?" Butters wondered aloud as they plodded along the pavement. Each house they passed by, Butters could picture each respective owner peacefully sleeping or tucked away in their room watching television. The juxtaposition made him feel rebellious.

Kenny shrugged, "I don't really have a specific place I go. I kinda just wander and stop where ever it looks appealing."

The smaller boy nodded, taking longer strides than natural to keep up with the movement of Kenny's long legs. "How long've you been doing this?"

Kenny hummed, “Well, I finally got tired of my parents screaming at each other while I was still in my mom’s womb, so I did something about it when I was about eleven.”

Butters perked his head to the side, “Really? And you haven’t been caught once?”

The blond shook his head. “Nope. Not that anyone would really notice if I was gone.”

“How do you mean?” Butters inquired with a frown.

Kenny grinned. “Not in a self-loath-y kinda way, I just mean my parents are too busy, like, screaming at each other, as I mentioned.”

“That’s still not good.” Butters frowned. “But, I know how you feel. My parents ain’t always happy with each other.”

“My favorite line from a classic McCormick verbal abuse session is, ‘You’re fifty years old and your dick still works more than you do!’. There’s just so many insulting elements.”

Butters bit back a laugh, because really, it wasn’t funny. But, Kenny saw the expression anyways and nudged their shoulders. “Go on, I know it’s funny.”

“No, it ain’t! That must be awful hard on you. And on Karen and Kevin,” The smaller boy amended.

Kenny shrugged, “Hey, you get used to it. So, you wanna go to the park or the creepy cemetery outside of town?”

The question caught Butters slightly off guard. It was more than just an option between two places to him. There was a place that he was extremely familiar with and knew exactly what to expect of, or a place that he wasn’t even sure of the directions to or a mental image of. Listening to the little voice in his head that had become sick with the mediocrity of his life, he grinned, “Cemetery. As long as we don’t gotta run into any goth kids.”

“I can make no promises. They like to make their blood sacrifices there sometimes.” Kenny smirked, leading his friend down the street towards their desired location.

Butters eyes went wide, “What?! Blood sacrifices to what?!”

“Cthulhu, duh.”

“Oh, hamburgers!” Butters exclaims and stops in his tracks. “I don’t want to mess with supernatural forces!”

Kenny chuckled endearingly at how gullible Butters was. The boy had always been this way, and honestly, it was adorable. Especially when his big, blue eyes went wide as saucers and his bottom lip stuck out. Kenny couldn’t get enough of it. “Relax, Leo, I’m kidding. I doubt the goth kids even come here anymore, let alone in the buttfuck of the night.”

The smaller blond let out the breath he trapped in his throat. “Oh, okay.”

“C’mon,” Kenny laughed and threw his arm around Butters’ shoulders. “If any dark ruler of the underworld pops out at us, I’ll protect you.”

“Okay,” Butters nearly squeaked. The decreased distance between himself and Kenny did not agree with his ability to speak.

Kenny’s feelings for Butters were unclear to him. While they had been decently acquainted with one another since pre-school, he still felt like he wanted to know more about Butters— _everything_ about him. Perhaps dragging the poor boy to a cemetery with him at two in the morning was the first step towards getting closer in all the ways he wished to.

Kenny had his fair share of relationships, but they never seemed to last longer than a month at most. It was always enjoyable and fun, yes, but it was only on the surface. There was nothing raw or deep about anything he had ever been affiliated with. As he grew into a somewhat more mature person, he began to yearn for something that he could become completely divulged in. Kenny wanted a relationship that he could count on, with someone he could trust. So far, Butters had been the only acceptable candidate for such a thing.

“What’s there even to do at a cemetery? Isn’t it kind of a bunch of rocks with dead bodies beneath them?” Butters wondered aloud, pulling Kenny from his thoughts.

Kenny chuckled, “Damn, you need to quit hanging around Cartman.”

“Oh, no, did I sound like him again?” Butters gasped, holding his hand over his lips. “Well, Kyle’s been telling me Eric’s rubbin’ off on me.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let him totally corrupt you. But, let’s face it—he’s rubbed off on all of us in some ways. But, we’ve all rubbed off on him, too.” Kenny said.

Butters hummed, “Like how?”

When Kenny removed his arm from Butters shoulders to gesture with his hands, the smaller boy was slightly disappointed, but he grew engrossed in Kenny’s explanation. “So, he’s terrible, right? But, he’s my best friend, and I’d like to think I’m not completely terrible all the time. And he’s gotten slightly less terrible. And Kyle’s, like, really good and moral and always thinks of the right thing to do, and so now Cartman has more of a moral compass. And Stan’s really empathetic and cares what he does to effect other people, so now he sometimes, rarely, stops to think of how what he’s gonna do is effect someone else. And you,” Kenny paused to flash Butters that unfairly charming smile, “You’re the sweetest person in the entire world. So, he’s gotten a little less rough around the edges. You see? We’re great influences.”

“Huh,” Butters said. “I hadn’t really thought about it like that! Oh, and thanks. You’re really sweet, too.”

Kenny grinned and placed a hand on the back of Butters’ head, “Thanks, doll.”

The smaller boy swallowed a lump in his throat and tried his damnedest not to smile at the pet name Kenny just used on him. Instead he focused his attention on the fact that they were passing the wooden sign on the side of the road that indicated that they were in the town of South Park. He had passed it many times before, but this time it felt dissimilar. It felt _extraordinary_. He was alone in the dead of night with his crush, and ever so slowly his spirits began to soar after being cooped up beneath the waiting and wondering when something interesting was going to happen to him. God had heard his prayers, apparently.

“It shouldn’t be too much farther,” Kenny announced, taking the lead as Butters was now completely unsure of where to go. “and to answer your question from earlier, there isn’t that much to do at a cemetery, but it’s somewhere new. Plus, there’s this like, building in the middle of it that’s really creepy and cool.”

Butters cocked an eyebrow, “A mausoleum?”

“Yeah, whatever, genius.” Kenny rolled his eyes. “It looks like the one from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer,_ where the big nest-thing was.”

“The Hellmouth?” Butters correct with a chuckle.

The taller boy groaned at Butters’s wisdom, “Yeah, yeah. God, having you _and_ Kyle around is exhausting.”

“Hey!” Butters exclaimed, pouting a lip.

“But we _love_ you.” Kenny amended, pinching the boy’s pale cheek.

“Yeah, sure.” Butters sighed with fake sniffles. They shared a laugh as he returned his attention to the road ahead of him. He hadn’t even noticed how petrifying it was to be outside at such a late hour—and thank god for Kenny being so distracting. Alone, he would have been absolutely terrified. The only amount of illumination provided for him was by the moon and the strategically placed street lamps, though, there were far less on the more desolate country road as opposed to within the town. Every bush had the potential of concealing a deranged serial killer that specializes in cutting up little blond boys, and not being to tell where the street ended was not any more comforting.

Yet, at the same time, it was exciting. Butters heart was thumping erratically, partly because of the closeness of Kenny’s body to his, but in part due to the eerie atmosphere and the uncertainty of what would happen. He was on a real life adventure like he had seen so many fellow teenagers go on in movies and television shows. He didn’t have to be envious of them anymore.

“Through here,” Kenny instructed, heading into a collection of foliage.

Butters’ eyes enlarged again. “Th-Through where?”

“These trees,” he confirmed. He peered back over to his panicked companion and tried his best not to patronize him. “It’s just a little bit of woods, and then we’re at the cemetery. Don’t worry—it’s totally rapist-free.”

Butters was unsure what Kenny’s standards for creepy wooded areas were, and considered backing out of this mission and advising they go to the playground in the security of South Park instead. A look at Kenny, however, silenced his better judgement. The boy was standing at the entrance of the woods with the light from a street lamp shining down on his mischievous grin. Suddenly Butters didn’t want to be anywhere else.

Instead of bailing, Butters shadowed Kenny into the collection of trees and other numerous small plants. He said a silent prayer that he wouldn’t end up with poison ivy as he took strides over branches and dethatched sticks. However, the task proved to be much more difficult with the absence of sunlight guiding him, and he stumbled into the back of Kenny. He swiftly muttered, “Ugh, sorry, Ken.”

Kenny chuckled and turned halfway around to face him, “No sweat. Here, grab my hand.”

While Butters was quite cognizant that this was far from an invitation into his pants, his stomach tied in knots when Kenny’s large hand was offered to him. Gingerly, he took it, and he could have sighed at the wonderful feeling it brought him. Although Kenny’s palms were coarse and calloused, they made Butters feel safe. With the extra balance it was much easier to navigate through the foliage in the dark. Soon enough, they were emerging from the branches and had finally reached their destination.

“And, welcome to my fortress of solitude.” Kenny spoke, gesturing to the field of gravestones. As promised, it sufficiently chilled Butters spine. The area was blocked off by a tall, metal fence that was coated in chipping black paint. There was dozens of headstones, tombstones, and a large brick mausoleum lay in the center of the space. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you when you’re going to be murdered tonight.”

“What?!”

Kenny laughed, “I’m _joking_.”

As Butters let out a sigh of relief, he glanced down to notice that their fingers were still interlocked. He grinned to himself, and when he flicked his eyes back to Kenny’s face, he was smiling, too. Kenny spoke, voice syrupy and intoxicating, “Your eyes are so gorgeous.”

Butters was sure he had stopped breathing. Perhaps he even passed out. Either that or the world stopped spinning. He struggled to find his voice beneath the swooning, but he managed a strained, “Th-Thanks.”

With a smirk, Kenny nodded at him and squeezed his fingers comfortingly. “No problem. Now let’s go break into the mauso-whatever-it’s-called.”

Two words pulled Butters right back down to reality: “ _Break into_?!”

Kenny cocked an eyebrow at him, “Well, yeah, they’re not just gonna leave it open,”

“Ken, we can’t just break into a locked mausoleum! Why is it locked, anyhow?!” Butters huffed, reluctantly traveling to the structure with Kenny.

“It’s not,” Kenny revealed with a smirk. “I just like seeing you all worked up.”

“Oh, gee whiz, Ken!” Butters growled, lightly punching Kenny’s arm as he laughed.

Unenthusiastically, Butters continued to allow Kenny to lead him to the mausoleum. When they entered, they were impeded by the pitch dark that surrounded the building. The air felt much thinner and colder to Butters, and fear crept into his mind like a wicked spider. He cleared his throat, “S-So what exactly are we doing in here, Ken?”

“Just looking around,” Kenny answered as he reached into the pocket of his hand-me-down jeans and retrieved the lighter he stole from his father. He flicked it a couple times before the small flame appeared, providing very limited light for the two of them. “It’s kinda cool to look at the stuff that people wanted to be buried with. It makes you think. Well, me, at least.”

Butters gnawed on his bottom lip as he trudged behind Kenny through the mausoleum with trepidation. He jumped a little when Kenny winced at the fire that had burnt the top of his thumb. With a sigh, Kenny put the lighter on again, but Butters said, “Here, Ken, we can use my phone.”

“Thank god, that fuckin’ hurt.”

Giggling, Butters pulled his iPhone from is pocket and clicked on the flashlight. A much larger area was illuminated, making the smaller boy quickly regret the decision to provide sight. The corners of the building were coated in a thick layer of cob-webs with the occasional beer can lying on the concrete ground and became one with the dust and dirt. Kenny was more interested in the memorabilia in glass display cases built into the brick walls of the structure. “Hey, check it out, Leo,” Kenny told the other boy, peered over his shoulder at his friend who appeared close to a heart attack. He smirked when he obtained Butters attention. “Creepy ass doll.”

The color continued to drain from Butters’s face at the sight of a porcelain doll. It was in decent enough condition, but the big, black eyes still seemed to follow Butters. He swiftly shined the light elsewhere and let out a frightened huff, “This place gives me the heebie-jeebies.”

“I think it’s pretty cool. Being in a place where souls have been laid to rest really makes me contemplate the delicacy of my mortality.” Kenny replied, chuckling at his personal joke. He only _wished_ he had the luxury of mortality.

Butters creased his eyebrows together at Kenny’s uncharacteristic phrasing, but he was too distracted by a loud bang that sounded through the quiet of the night. He froze. “Ken…”

“Yeah, I heard it, too.” Kenny assured him, his honey eyes wide with a combination of curiosity and shock. “It’s probably just a big gust of wind or something.”

Butters desperately wanted to believe that, but it occurred a second time. It sounded like a deliberate blow to the brick building, as if someone were striking it or attempting to penetrate it. Without much thought, Butters pressed himself to the comfort of Kenny’s body, his wide stare searching frantically around the building along with his flashlight. “What on God’s green earth…”

Both of the boy’s stomachs churned when it happened a third time. Butters whimpered and gripped Kenny’s bicep. His whisper was shaky, “Is that a ghost?”

“I-I don’t know.” Kenny replied. Just as he was about to take a step forward to examine the opposite end of the building, a fourth thump sounded, and this time much louder. “But, I think it usually means ‘Get the fuck out before you die’, so let’s go!”

Butters did not need to be told twice. The two boys beat a hasty retreat from the mausoleum and did not stop running until they reached the wooded area that skirted the facility. They traced their way back through the woods and let out a sigh of relief when they reached the side of the road. Breathing heavily and faces flushed, Butters and Kenny paused and made eye contact. Their expressions slowly grew into smiles, and they began cracking up at themselves.

“God, what the fuck was that?” Kenny wondered as they began to find their chill.

Butters shrugged his shoulders, a couple small giggles falling from his lips still, “I ain’t got a clue, but I think bolting was a good idea.”

They began to make their way back towards the town. Neither realized it, but their bodies fell in line much closer to one another than on their journey to the cemetery. Kenny shrugged, “In retrospect, maybe we should have stayed. If it was a ghost we could have helped put it to rest, y’know?”

Butters narrowed his eyebrows, “Uh, how, Ken? We’re kinda just two kids with a lighter and an iPhone.”

“I mean, I think I’ve seen enough _Supernatural_ to know how to take care of a ghost. You just gotta salt and burn the remains.” Kenny reasoned with a well-maintained straight face.

“And how’re we supposed to know who the ghost was when they were alive? All we had to go on was a couple loud bangs and a cemetery full of dead people!”

“Ugh, quit poking holes in my theory with logic and reason, Leo! Maybe I just want to be a hunter!”

Butters laughed and shook his head, inadvertently leaning into Kenny. “Sorry, sorry. You can be whatever you wanna be, Ken.”

“Damn straight. Now all I need is a shotgun with rock-salt rounds and a ’67 Chevy Impala.” Kenny nodded with a wistful grin.

Butters perked his head to the side, “You know I ain’t seen _Supernatural_ , right?”

The taller boy stopped walking where he stood. He gathered himself before having the composure to train his glare right down at Butters’ confused expression. “You have never seen _Supernatural_?”

“Well, no…”

“Leopold Stotch,” Kenny scolded in his best impression of Butters’s mother’s voice. “This is not acceptable, young man.”

Butters chuckled, “Well, I can start watching it if it’s this big of a crime.”

“Oh, it isn’t just a crime. It is a _sin_.” The taller boy emphasized. “That’s it— _Supernatural_ marathon begins first thing tomorrow. Or, today. I will not rest until you have seen all ten seasons.”

Butters dropped his jaw, “There are ten seasons?!”

“Well, eleven, but the newest one isn’t on Netflix yet.”

“Oh, geez—“

“This shit’s important, Leo! Plus, Stan and Kyle got tired of it, so I need someone new to watch it with me,”

Butters sighed, pretending to be hesitant about the commitment to binge watch ten entire seasons of a television series. However, spending days on end with Kenny doing nothing but watching a television show was pretty appealing to him. “Alright, _fine_!”

Kenny perked back up immediately and placed his hands on Butters cheeks, “You’re a doll.”

“I try.” Butters told him with sheepish grin.

Kenny wanted to sigh at how adorable this boy was when his pallor cheeks were invaded by a deep, crimson blush. All he really desired to do in that moment was stare down at him and memorize the way his rosy cheeks and tiny nose and beautiful eyes looks in the moonlight. And for a split second, Butters could have sworn Kenny glanced at his lips. Clearing his throat, Kenny pinched Butters cheeks before removing his hands and raising his eyebrows, “So, park?”

Still in a daze, Butters just nodded in agreement then followed Kenny back into town, where they paraded around for a while, played on the playset, and then decided to return to Kyle’s house before the red-headed host woke up. It was five in the morning, but for whatever reason, their friend liked to wake up at precisely six o’clock every day.

“This was great,” Kenny told Butters with the same smile that hadn’t faltered in over an hour. “We should do this again.”

“I’d love to! This is a lot better than countin’ sheep. I started naming them, too…” Butters replied as they lifted the Broflovski’s ladder together.

Kenny laughed and did a majority of the lifting. He position the ladder to reach Kyle’s bedroom window, then gestured for Butters to climb up. “After you.”

Butters grinned at him before carefully ascending step by step to Kyle’s bedroom. He didn’t have to worry about making noise with the window, as they had neglected to close it. He ducked inside, and then peered out the opening to watch Kenny climb up behind him. When Kenny came in and dusted off his shirt, Butters asked, “Won’t the ladder being moved look suspicious?”

Kenny hummed at the good point that was made. He leaned out the window and tried to conjure up some way to get it propped up against the fence as it had originally. “You think we’d wake anyone up if we went out the back door?”

“Ike is a real light sleeper.” Butters warned.

Kenny nodded, “You right.” Instead of leaving the room, he decided to reach down and push the ladder over. He did not consider the thunderous band that would follow.

“Kenny!” Butters gasped a bit too loudly.

Instinctively, Kenny wrapped an arm around Butters and pulled him close, cupping his hand over his lips. His brown eyes were as wide as Butters’s when they peered over at the stirring Stan. They waited in absolutely silence for their friend to decide if he was awake or not. When he returned to peaceful rest, Kenny peered back down at Butters and smirked. “Are you gonna laugh?” Butters nodded his head, Kenny’s arm moving with him. Kenny grinned, “Let it out.”

Butters placed his hand over Kenny’s and let out his giggles. Kenny was able to control his instead. He adored the way he squeezed his eyes shut and clutched at his fingers. His heart made an unfamiliar throbbing sensation for the tiny boy that stood before him.

“You good?” Kenny chuckled softly when Butters seemed to calm down. Butters nodded his head again, and reluctantly, Kenny took his arms away and put them at his sides. He grinned. “So, you tired?”

Butters shrugged, “I could break into another cemetery.”

Kenny’s smile widened with Butters. There was a brief moment of silence as they maintained eye contact—the rest of the world fading into the background as they studied the details of one another’s faces and stares. Vaguely distracted, Kenny whispered, “Tomorrow night?”

Butters gladly accepted the offer before they finally, and somewhat awkwardly, ceased the staring and returned to their respective sleeping positions. For the rest of the night and until he drifted off to sleep, Butters’s couldn’t cease the cheesy grin that stretched his mouth from ear to ear. He could finally fall asleep feeling satisfied, and without that dark and empty feeling.

_

The summer was flying by all too quickly for Butters Stotch. Each day was spent curled up on his bed beside Kenny, his laptop balanced between their knees. At night, they escaped the house and wandered their neighborhood. They grew closer, and their feelings grew deeper. It was no longer a coincidence that their eyes locked for absurd amounts of time, or that their shoulders dumped and fingers brushed constantly. They opened up so painlessly, revealing thoughts and feelings only their mind had ever known. It was so easy to fall for each other.

On one particular night Kenny had a reckless and stupid idea. Granted, he had plenty of those on a regular basis. “Y’know, now that you know how to, we should go hunt that ghost from the cemetery.”

Butters chuckled, “I don’t think bein’ on season five of Supernatural really qualifies me to hunt ghosts, Ken.”

“Oh, c’mon! I got an iron crowbar back at my house, we can get some salt, and then we can go put a spirit to rest in a freaky cemetery.” He spoke as if it were a casual feat.

“We’re both going to die.”

“Is that a yes?”

Butters sighed, peered up at Kenny. He hated that Kenny used those puppy eyes and charming smile on him because it always worked. “I _guess_.”

With a wide smile, Kenny cheered, “Woohoo!”

Butters laughed as he watched the other boy leap from the mattress and clumsily tug on his grey shoes. Kenny then bustled back over to Butters on the bed and grasped both on his hands, dragging him upward. “I get to be Sammy, though.”

Butters shrugged, “The height difference works.”

Kenny let out a drawn out hum, “Well, technically, they have a three inch difference and we have a seven inch difference.”

“It’s a little sad that you know that.” Butters giggled as they headed out his window.

Nerves built up inside Butters after their brief battle with some oddly oversized rats for the iron crowbar Kenny had mentioned. He waited outside for a couple minutes while Kenny raided his pantry for salt. He wasn’t even sure if there were any actual ghosts in the world, but the mere possibility that there was one and that himself and the boy he adored were heading straight towards it highly alarmed him.

But, Kenny was very adamant about his risky adventures. It was as if he wanted nothing more than to make Butters nervous.

On arriving at the cemetery once again, Kenny turned to Butters with a plan on his lips, “Alright, it seemed like the banging was coming from the back of the mausoleum. So, I’m gonna scope it out, and you check behind it in case it was coming from the outside. Sound okay?”

Butters widened his eyes, shook his head, “No! You can’t go in there alone!”

Kenny smirked. “Worried about me?”

After the cocky comment, Butters decided it wouldn’t be too horrible if Kenny did encounter a ghost. He traded the crowbar for the salt and they went their separate ways. Butters watched him go until he could no more. Shakily, he clutched the cylinder full of salt as he trudged to the side of the building. Truthfully, he had no idea what he was looking for. Perhaps he was merely appeasing Kenny’s wishes. It seemed like a decent way to waste his time.

However, it began to feel less good when a blood-curdling scream sounded from the inside of the mausoleum. Kenny sounded as if he were being brutally tortured, and a couple loud clamors battled over which sound was more horrendous. Butters heart fell to the base of his stomach, breath hitching, “Kenny,” he huffed to himself before taking off.

He sprinted to the entrance of the building, blindly stumbling into the area with vain intentions of saving his life. “Kenny?!” he shouted, frantically pointed his flashlight around the space. His heart was pounding harshly against his chest, fear attempting to paralyze him. “Kenny, where are you?!”

When Butters finally reached the back of the building, he found no trace of Kenny. His breathing was abnormally heavy. He glanced from side to side with shaky hands. So many terrifying fears were rushing through his brain, but simultaneously, he couldn’t focus on a single one of them. “K-Kenny?”

“ _What are you doing here_?!” A gruff voice growled from behind Butters as hand firmly grasped his shoulders and shook him.

Butters screamed at the top of his voice, jumping ten feet out of his skin and while swiftly spinning around to douse his assailant with the salt that he held onto for dear life. He continued to scream his throat raw, nearing the verge of tears, until the angered voice of a vengeful spirit turned into a hearty, familiar laughter.

“Oh, my _god_!” Kenny exclaimed, doubling over.

It took Butters a few seconds to calm down enough to realize what was happening. As Kenny’s chuckling echoed in through the mausoleum, Butters fear transformed into rage. He narrowed his eyes at the taller boy and balled his first, “Kenny!”

Kenny clutched his chest, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay, jackass!” Butters groaned. He pushed his outstretched arms into Kenny’s chest, forcing him backwards. “I thought you were hurt! Or _dead_!”

“Well, I’m not,” Kenny assured him humorously, gripping the other boy’s angry fists in his hand. “I’m sorry, calm down!”

“I can’t calm down! You were screaming! I thought something was—I thought you were hurt! I thought…”

“Hey, Leo, look, I’m fine,” Kenny assured the smaller boy. He cupped his cheek and angled his stare towards him, the flashlight barely lighting their faces. “I’m sorry, babe, it was just a joke. I didn’t mean to freak you out that back.”

Butters gazed up at Kenny’s face, heart continuing to throb. He sighed heavily and leaned into the warmth of his touch. “Gosh, don’t ever do it again. I hate that feeling.”

“What feeling?” Kenny wondered. He gently stroked Butters smooth cheek with the side of his thumb.

There they went again—gazing into one another’s eyes as if they had been in love for years. Butters swallowed hard, “I don’t know, my-my chest hurt real bad… I thought something happened to you…”

Kenny frowned, feeling genuinely guilty at that point. “I’m sorry, Leo. Really, that was a stupid joke. But, I’m okay. See? I’m right here.”

Butters sighed and placed his hand over Kenny’s, “Yeah, no, I know. I was just freaked out.”

“C’mere,” Kenny sighed and pulled Butters into a tight hug. He rubbed a comforting hand over the small of his back. “I’m sorry, babe.”

“It’s okay, Ken. I just don’t like the thought of losing you somehow…” Butters admitted.

Kenny drew back just enough to stare down at Butters’ flushed face. He lifted a hand to press to the side of his face, and a soft smile curled his lips, “You’re not gonna lose me, Leo. Even if you wanted to.”

Butters scoffed, “I’d never want to.”

Time seemed to slow, as it always did when the two boys were together. They seemed to forget where they were, too engrossed in one another to really care. With a pounding heart, Kenny leaned into Butters’ face, finally fulfilling what he had been daydreaming about for a ridiculous amount of time. He pressed his lips against Butters, kissing him passionately while holding him close.

Butters gasped softly against Kenny’s mouth. He threw his hand up and gripped a fistful of Kenny’s thick, blond waves. This was the moment he had been yearning for what felt like as long as he _knew_ Kenny. The real thing was so much better than he could have ever imagined.

Their lips slid along one another’s innocently, and perfectly. It was as if they were designed specifically for one another. Kenny had plenty of experience in the kissing department, but nobody had ever quite made him feel this way. Everything felt so much more intense and passionate—for the first time, Kenny felt _needed_ and _loved_.

Slowly, reluctantly, they withdrew from the term of endearment. Butters slowly wrapped his arms around Kenny’s neck, standing on his toes to remain at his level. Their noses pressed together, wide smiles inches from one another. “Well, shit.” Kenny whispered softly with a chuckled.

“I love you.” Butters blurted out. He instantly regretted his abrupt declaration, fumbling to correct himself. “I-I, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like—“

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Kenny promised with a soft chuckle. After stealing another soft kiss from his lips, Kenny whispered, “I love you, too. Like, a lot.”

It was if the stars had aligned. Kenny McCormick, the one person he had always wanted more than air itself, had finally spoken those three little words. It sounded so perfect coming from him. Butters wanted to hear it over and over again. He smiled, bravery allowing him to take the leap of faith and peck Kenny’s lips himself. He giggled, “Y’know, this place is growing on me.”

“Yeah?” Kenny smirked, gorgeous brown eyes shining down at him.

“Yeah.” Butters confirmed.

“Well, I can’t personally think of a better place to have our first kiss. It seems fitting for us.”

“It does,” Butters agreed. He peered around the incredibly creepy atmosphere and grinned to himself. To think that just over a month ago he had never seen this place. He was so glad that he was stupid enough to follow Kenny on these ridiculous and potentially dangerous endeavors. “We’re really stupid.”

“ _Really_ stupid.” Kenny laughed with him, pressing a few more kisses to his lips before they agreed to duck out of the mausoleum. They traveled back to town, exchanging confessions of how they’ve felt about one another all along. It was such an amazing, painless feeling. Butters would no longer spend long nights alone, waiting for something great or mildly interesting to happen to him. Then, he had everything he could ever need.


End file.
